Imagen adorable
by KenKa1804
Summary: -1er Reto- Malos habitos son muy dificiles de abandonar, pero ¿Se puede hacer el intento no? aunque algunas cosas nunca cambien no significa que ciertas personas quieran que lo hagan, al menos no del todo... pequeño OneShot -KakaSaku-


**Imagen Adorable**

Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece ni fueron ideas mías.

_-"..Personajes pensando..."-_

-...Personajes hablando...-

(Algunas acciones)

* * *

-Hay no puede ser-

El peliplateado que caminaba a paso lento con una mano en su bolsillo y la otra sosteniendo su fiel libro de Icha Icha Paradise tomo 11 cortesía de Jiraya-sama, aun con el 80 de su atención puesta en el pequeño producto de la perversión del viejo ermitaño no pudo evitar oír la frase de lamento de su pequeña ex-alumna y nueva compañera de misiones y soltar por sobre la cubierta del libro un ligero y distraído...

-¿Hmp?- sin siquiera mirarla.

Algunas cosas nunca cambian...

Al darse cuenta de que hacia aproximadamente 17 segundos caminaba solo por el tejado naranja, por fin se detuvo y se digno a mirar atrás. Solo para encontrarse a su joven compañera de 18 años dando ligeros saltitos mientras sostenía su pie izquierdo.

-¿Qué pasa sakura?- Dijo apenas bajando un poco el dichoso librillo para verla con interés.

-Es... esta... maldita... bota...- Dijo con esfuerzo mientras saltaba e intentaba sin éxito acomodársela.

Kakashi contuvo una ligera risita que amenazaba por salir. Se veía simplemente adorable tirándole pequeños insultos al calzado.

-¿Por qué no te apoyas de algo para acomodártelo?- Preguntó de forma obvia.

-Porque...- Hablo mientras proseguía con su frustrante tarea –Si no se había dado cuenta sensei, no hay donde apo...yar...me...¡Argh!- finalizo su respuesta con un gruñido por la desesperación de no lograr su objetivo.

El Jounin jiro su cabeza a ambos lados percatándose con la mirada de que, además que comenzaba a ponerse el sol, era cierto, estaban en un tejado, apenas habían salido de la casa de hokages para ir a una misión los dos solos pero ni rastro de algo donde apoyarse.

Un suspiro por parte de la pelirosa rompió su concentración.

-Ni modo... tendré que... ¿hug?- Sakura paro de hablar al encontrarse a su sensei de cuncliyas en el suelo dándole la espalda de manera que el sol no le pegara en la cara.

-¿Kakashi-sensei?-

-Puedes apoyarte de mi espalda- Dijo otra vez sin mirarla mientras volvía la atención a su queridísimo libro, ella lo miro extrañada por el raro acto de caballerosidad, no quería poner su pie en la espalda de Kakashi, pero el intervino -Date prisa o no lograremos llegar a las puertas antes de ponerse el sol-

-Eh...Hai- respondió deprisa, con una sonrisa se apresuro a caminar hasta su sensei y colocar el pie izquierdo sobre su espalda, agradecida por el gesto y un poco sonrojada mas cómodamente comenzó a trabajar en su bota para reparar el desperfecto de una vez por todas.

A Kakashi no le molestaba en realidad, seguro, no dejaría que cualquier persona colocara un pie en su espalda de esa manera, mmmmm pensándolo mejor nadie. Pero Sakura era... otra cosa.

Además así le daría más tiempo de leer el Icha Icha.

Ella se dio cuenta de esto y una leve sonrisa se formo en sus labios. Si habían algunas cosas que nunca cambiarían ella deseaba que una de esas fuera Kakashi. Adoraba a su excéntrico y un poco pervertido sensei, pero adorable al fin, al menos en algunos casos, muy pocos casos...

Como este, y eso hacia del momento un momento adorable.

Y agradable por supuesto.

-Nee Kakashi-sensei, sigues con eso...- Le dijo a mitad de su labor con un tono juguetón.

-Matte, Matte- Dijo el haciendo una seña con la mano –Esta es mi parte favorita-

Si definitivamente Hatake Kakashi nunca cambiaria.

A pesar de ya no ser su sensei, seguía llamándole así de cariño. Hablando de malos hábitos...

Sakura soltó un largo suspiro de resignación, no estaría tan mal que cambiara un habito o dos - Vamos no seas holgazán y deja de leer tu librito por un segundo...- Finalmente quito la pierna de la espalda.

-Y tu deberías de preparar bien lo que llevaras antes de una misión jovencita- Kakashi se levanto aun leyendo y ella con su mano comenzó a limpiar un poco la espalda del ninja.

Enseguida se detuvo apenada y un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas al escuchar esto. Malos hábitos son difíciles de dejar después de todo.

Kakashi se volteo, cerro su libro y la miro de frente –Revisar y hacerle mantenimiento a los implementos que usas con mas frecuencia es algo muy básico de lo primero que se aprende en la academia señorita Jounin- Sakura se sintió muy avergonzada por su propio habito indebido y bajo la mirada mordiendo su labio inferior -Y también uno de los principios para salir en cualquier misión ninja que se aplican _antes_ de salir a la misión ninja...-

Al alzar la mirada Sakura se encontró a su compañero de equipo sonriente delante de ella arqueando su ojito feliz. –Es bueno que no este Iruka-sensei por aquí ni que todavía aya empezado la misión ¿No crees?-

Ella se sorprendió un poco y estuvo en silencio antes de contestar –S...Si, claro, que conveniente- Soltó una leve risita nerviosa llevándose una mano a la nuca –Gracias Kakashi-

-No hay por que- Respondió llevando una mano al hombro de la chica dándole una leve palmada/caricia en el hombro con una tierna sonrisa antes de voltearse y comenzar a caminar.

Ella se lo quedo mirando mientras caminaba como hipnotizada, el sol ya se había ocultado...

–Sakura...-

-Hai- Se sobresalto un poco y luego comenzó a caminar aprisa para alcanzarlo. Iba sin su libro.

Quizás algunas cosas si podrían cambiar...

* * *

**Nota de autora**

**Holas! Bueno aquí termina este cortito One Shot que a la vez es mi PRIMER RETO xD! El reto me fue impuesto por Sei-San y constaba en escribir un fic basado en una imagen de KakaSaku tipo FanArt de la cual estábamos hablando, los amantes del KakaSaku la deben conocer, es una publicada en DevianArt llamada "Wait a minute" por Duneboo, si gustan la pueden buscar xD la imagen es: Kakashi de cuncliyas en un tejado de Konoha mientras lee su libro con Sakura detrás poniendo un pie en su espalda mientras arregla su bota sirviéndole de apoyo.**

**Bueno debo agradecer a Sei-san por retarme aunque fuera inesperado y echando broma, este fic va dedicado a ella xD y a mi amigo Tsuno-kun! A quien fastidie mucho con mi terrible indecisión todo el día para que me ayudara a escoger un buen titulo Un.n jejeje, gracias...**

**Y grax por pasarse por aquí y leerme ;) me gusta hacer esto de los retos :D **

**Ahora solo me queda preguntar ¿Cumplí bien con el reto? Dejen sus comentarios plis para saber! xD junto con sus opiniones, criticas etc y todo lo que quieran x)! pueden incluir retos! jejeje... cuídense y nos estamos leyendo Ja ne!**

**Att: Kenka1804**


End file.
